Dead by daylight
by Browntown112
Summary: Hopelessness,anger,sadness, all things the entity feeds on. Follow jake park, a rich boy who, after a great emotianal distress, flees fo the woods where he is taken by the entity to “the trials”. Will jake survive? Or will he be dead by daylight


"Jake! Jake wake up!" Jake woke up with messed up hair and looked up to the voice that woke him. It was his dad.

"You can't keep sleeping in like this, Jake. You won't go to Yale if you are always late to school" his dad ripped the sheets off of Jake, leaving him a bit disgruntled.

"Dad-" Jake paused for a minute and sat up on the side of his bed. "Can i please just not go today?". Jakes question was met with a disappointed head shake from his father, who just left the room.

Jake shook his head and went to his dresser; his room looked fairly expensive, as to be expected when your dad is a wealthy CEO. He put on some pants and a shirt before heading downstairs, ignoring his mother and father as he grabbed his jacket and beanie and went out the door.

Jake slid on his beanie as he walked to school, his father always offers him a limo there but Jake tends to refuse rides from people he barely knows. Jake was too distracted to notice a black vehicle drive up next to him and park. A man in the car lowers the window and yells and Jake.

"JAKE!"

Jake jumped at the sudden loud noise, he turned to the man in the vehicle and sighed in relief to see it was his brother.

"Jesus Christ, Rob, what are you doing?!"

His brother, who was fairly tall and of average build, gestured him to get into the car, which Jake didn't hesitate to do so.

"So, where are we going?" Jake asked

"To school, obviously" Rob chuckled as he started the car, pressing his foot to the pedal and driving on the road.

"I can walk to school though.." Jake replied

"Yeah I know, but I want to talk to you about something"

Jake stayed silent to let his brother continue

"I know how much pressure there must be on you, considering I've graduated Yale and all. But I want you to know that you don't have to worry. I've got your back at every challenge you face"

Jake paused for a moment as rob pulled up to the school.

"Well...um..thank you.." Jake let out a nervous chuckled and left the car, he was inspired slightly by his brothers speech. He walked into college happily.

Jake was at his last lecture of the day and took out his phone noticing the time '7:28 pm' he thought. He went and texted Rob

10/24/17

7:29 pm

Jake: Hey can you come pick me up?

Rob: yea, sure. I'm on my way now

Rob: is this your last lecture?

Jake: yep, it'll be done soon.

Rob: k I'm omw

Jake smiled and put his phone away, listening to the professor finish his lecture.

A couple minutes later it finished up, and Jake looked at his phone, expecting a message from Rob.

His phone screen read

Rob

5 Missed Calls

Jake felt his heart go a bit faster. "Rob never calls me.." he muttered to himself "He always texts.."

Jake immediately called him as soon as he walked out of the lecture room.

the phone gets picked up.

But Jakes relief was short lived as he heard someone else on the other end.

"Hey...is this Jake park?" The voice said

"Y-yeah...who is this?" Jake replied nervously.

"My name is Doctor Macmillan. Your brother is...in serious condition...come as quickly as you can"

Jakes heart dropped, everything sounded as if a grenade went off right next to him.

He stared blankly at the floor before snapping out of it and sprinting to the nearby hospital.

Once Jake arrived he ran to reception.

"WHERE IS ROB PARK" he yelled at the receptionist.

The receptionist made a grim face and pointed towards room 680. Jake turned and sprinted towards the room. But by the time he got there, rob was on the brink of flatlining, his mom and dad surrounding him.

"Mom..dad..." Jake said with tears in his eyes "what happened.."

His dad turned to him and walked him out of the room.

"Son...your...your brother was..involved in a car accident"

Jake widened his eyes, everything seemed frozen. 'This is your fault! This is your fault that your brother is gonna die!' All these thoughts flooded his head as he heard the beeping in his brother room stop and just make a continuous beep.


End file.
